Ten TonyxZiva NCIS Drabbles
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: NCIS Drabbles courtesy of my IPOD and involving TonyxZiva. *Contains my OC's at some parts*


Ten NCIS IPod Drabbles

**Drabble 1: What about Now by Daughtry**

Tony had never known what it felt like to lose a friend really. I mean he had lost Drew Bullock once for ten minutes…he had possibly lost Sarah, but he never thought he could lose anyone as special as her…

He put on his radio and blasted it on the way home from the office. He couldn't think straight…music was the only thing that kept him going. He couldn't bear to face another day of work without her. He looked up to the sky above as he parked his truck in his driveway.

_"Tony,"_ she had said to him. "_I'm dying Tony…I'm sorry I have to leave…don't wait up DiNozzo." _

She had smiled only once and then drifted off into nothingness.

Tony had felt his heart cease up and Gibbs' gentle hand on his shoulder.

He cried for the first time in years…

Ziva David…his Ziva…was dead.

**Drabble 2: Cruel To Be Kind by Nick Lowe**

Ziva sat at her desk holding his aching head. Tony had been on another one of his annoying moods and well she honestly didn't know if she could take much more of it.

He was "driving her up the hall".

"Gotta be cruel to be kind Zi…" Tony smiled that annoying smile and walked into the elevator past her, singing that song. "It means that I love you baby…"

Ziva didn't know what he meant by that, but she knew it had to be a damn movie reference.

**Drabble 3: Life Is Beautiful by Sixx Am**

Tony clutched the gun in his shaking hands. He cried hard. He didn't know what to do anymore.

He felt like no one cared…

"There's nothing like a funeral to make someone feel alive…" he said to himself. "I doubt they'll miss me when I'm gone…"

He stood up and walked over to his desk. He figured if he was to write his will and suicide letter it'd better be now.

Dear guys,

I'm sorry I had to do it. I just can't take it anymore…life has become too unbearable for me to live through it anymore. I don't want your tears…especially not you Ziva. I love you Ziva.

Will you all swear on your lives that no one will cry at my funeral….?

Love,

Tony

He set the pen down and looked at his watch. It was close to eleven. He held the gun to his head and with one final clack of the trigger he pulled it…all was black.

**Drabble 4: Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry**

Tony held her hand high as he helped her onto the wall in her heels.

"Tony," Ziva said unsure. "I'm not sure this is safe?"

"I'll be there to catch you if you fall Zi." Tony smiled big and swooped her down from the ledge and into his arms before the pair kept walking.

They had so far been to Aldo's restaurant, run through the fountain at the center of town and at on the steps on the Lincoln Memorial.

"Tony," Ziva laughed. "Will you please tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see…" he winked and led her to their location.

Tony took Ziva to one bridge that overlooked the busy night traffic and cars. He leaned on the edge of the bridge and looked into her eyes as she took in the breathtaking scenery they had now come to call theirs.

**Drabble 5: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

Ziva never thought of herself as perfect. She knew couldn't do everything right but some days man she felt like she was fighting herself. She was her own worst enemy some days. Like today…

"Zi," Tony asked her. "What are you doing, I'm sure Ray will like you just the way you are right now…no makeup is needed."

Tony really didn't approve of Ray at all. Ray Cruz…Mr. Big Shot CIA, what did he have that Tony didn't?

"Tony," Ziva gave him a glare. "Please…"

"Zi," Tony tried to reason with her. "Any man that can't see your true beauty without makeup isn't worth your damn time."

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Drabble 6: Superman by Five for Fighting**

Tony wanted to be her hero. He wanted her to see his true nature. He was much more than the movie buff joke filled guy they all knew.

He wanted to show Ziva he was sensitive, he had emotions and feelings, he wanted nothing more to be held some nights of his life.

"Heroes have the right to bleed, the right to dream," he said to himself. "To be themselves…"

Tony didn't think of himself as broken just more as searching for someone just as broken as him. He needed someone to take the kryptonite away and heal his "wounds". He could swear that Ziva was the one do just that.

"It's not being Tony DiNozzo…" he said to his mirror. "No sir…"

**Drabble 7: Skinny Boy by Avril Lavigne**

Ziva just didn't know what made her love that man! Tony DiNozzo was an annoying, punk, party boy, play boy, every woman's dream….but she didn't want someone like him did she?

All her girlfriends had told her that Ray Cruz was for her…but now she wasn't so sure. She really loved Tony but would he really someone she could introduce to her friends.

Tony was with EJ now. She was all wrong for him she knew…but she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it.

"I love you…" Tony said to EJ and kissed her.

"You too…" EJ smiled and kissed back.

Ziva gagged. She wished she hadn't listened to her friends.

**Drabble 8: Marry Me by Train**

Tony and Ziva were with Palmer's wedding. The lights were dancing and twinkling as a slow song came on. Tony caught her gaze from afar and smiled at her. Ziva only slightly blushed and smiled back.

Tony had the ring in his pocket…he had the speech planned out, now why couldn't he bring himself to do it!

"At a loss Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"I want to tell her," Tony looked at him then at Ziva again. "I want it to be special though…"

"Take her outside to that gazebo," Ducky winked. "Coming from you my boy it'll be special no matter what."

Tony nodded and walked over to Ziva.

"Come on Zi," he smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go get some fresh air."

Moments later they were under the gazebo. Tony then got down on one knee.

"Tony," she giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Tying my shoe," he joked, then held out the ring box. "Ziva David I have loved you since the day I first saw you, I have grown to love you even more after all we've been through and I just want to ask will you spend the rest of your life with me and…marry me?"

He smiled that dorky smile and she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

It truly couldn't have been any more perfect…

**Drabble 9: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2**

Tony looked over at her.

"You asked me if I ever thought about soul mates?" Tony asked her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I do think about it," Tony gulped. "Quite often…"

"You think you've found yours yet?" Ziva asked.

"I really don't know," Tony said. "I thought it was Wendy, but there's someone else who makes me feel just incredible…in a way Wendy never did or could."

"I take she's nice?" Ziva smiled.

"She's incredible," Tony smiled back. "She's simply everything, she is the sun, the stars, and just…everything I could ever ask for."

"So then," Ziva asked. "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"I'll tell her one day." Tony smirked.

Ziva smirked back.

"It's getting late," he looked at his watch. "I should probably go home."

Ziva watched as he strode off and took his words into her mind. She truly hoped he would…

**Drabble 10: Calling All Angels by Train**

Tony sat in his apartment, thinking about her. He hoped she was safe tonight. She had been through enough this week with that case they had. A man was literally targeting her. She had been so scared the first night she'd had to sleep at Tony's place.

Tony looked out his window. He looked down at the cars below, going places. He then looked up to the sky and got down on his knees and prayed.

"I know I don't do this much god," Tony prayed. "But I truly need you tonight…I need Tommy, Holly too, and Sarah if she's up there…please watch over Ziva tonight I love her and I want her to be safe…"

"Will do brother…" Tony heard a small voice behind him and turned to see his sister Sarah wink and then disappear before his very eyes.

He slept until the next morning and received only one phone call…from Ziva.

"Hey Tony," the voicemail said. "I don't know what it was but I felt extremely safe last night in my own skin in my own home…I felt as if someone lifted a large dark veil from on top of me…I hope you can help me explain all this…but I saw a little girl too for a brief moment she told me you sent her there…I guess it was just nerves…either way see you at work I guess bye."

Tony then looked up to the sky again and thanked god for his sister with tears running down his cheeks.

He didn't know what he could've ever done without her…

**Read and review :)**


End file.
